Awkward Moments
by The Cullenisers
Summary: what would happen if bella and edward had an awkward moment in high school ? what would be the consequence ? Rating M for sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

Awkward moments- me + Chloe's fanfic

Edward held onto my unbroken hand as we walked towards the assembly hall. He looked down at me with slightly anxious yet amused eyes. I wondered why this meeting was called. After all, it was near to graduation... my mind wandered as we walked at a human pace with only a few minor stumbles along the way to the assembly hall. I, Edward Alice and Jasper took seats on the back row whilst everyone filed in and took to their chairs. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long lecture so I leant closer to Edward and breathed in his wonderful scent.

Everyone had been seated and coach Varner came to the podium with an ominous looking box in his hands I felt Edward stiffen slightly beside me and I tuned to look at him

'Edward? What's wrong?'

You'll find out soon enough love, I promise' he spoke through gritted teeth

It must have been bad as Edward was unable to tell me. I was suddenly nervous and jasper turned slightly towards be, sending a calming wave of energy towards me, I mimed the words ' thank-you to him' he smiled and turned back to the front

'Right well , your nearly graduates and your all eighteen now so your school has decided to help you in your choices after school' he mumbled quietly , I smiled to myself at how uncomfortable he must be , but then as an afterthought figured out it must be worst than I first thought. 'Now today you will be having a talk about staying safe whilst having sex,' he continued to mumble. Next to me I heard Edward groan and stiffen, I wonder what is so bad. Coach Varner begins 'Please give a warm welcome to...,'oh dear god who could it be? 'Mr Emmet Cullen and Miss Rosalie Hale,' he finished. Oh god it had to be them, anyone but them.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: us- please Stephenie, can we have twilight now?

Stephenie- No

WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

As Rosalie and Emmett walked in to the hall, many of the students on the first row leant back in their chairs. They must have remembered Emmett from a few years ago, and just when they thought they were safe, here he is again.

Little did they know was the fact that I had been seeing him and Rosalie and the rest of the Cullen clan 99.9% of the time, the students should really feel sorry for me!(especially when Emmett made fun of the fact that me and Edward were still v-vi-virgins. But that's an entirely different story)

As Emmett approached the podium he turned slightly to make eye contact with Edward. I felt his hands clench into fists beside me. Emmett just snickered slightly and continued to the microphone.

'Well as you all know I'm Emmett Cullen, and this beauty next to me is Rosalie.' some of the girls awed at the front, whilst the boys glowered.

'Anyway, were here to talk to you lot about sex' Emmett carried on

'First off, have any of you actually had sex yet?' he said, like he was asking for the weather rather than a rather personal question. A few brave members of the audience put their hands up, all of them boys. Jasper fidgeted next to Alice, I wondered what was going on,

I realised what people's emotions must be like in here, I mean mine and Edwards tension was manageable but combined with everyone else's in here it must be like torture. I felt really sorry for him so I turned back to the front and glowered at Emmett.

'Right well we have come here today to explain something to you about sex but we don't want you to be awkward,' Emmett looked towards Jasper fleetingly' so we have made it fun, thanks to your coach, so we need two volunteers' no-one put their hands up so Emmett looked around for the worst target and spotted me and Edward. Emmett started to smile, oh no, oh no, oh no. he can't, he wouldn't .but oh, he did

'Ah what about Eddie and Bella from the back!' he boomed across the hall.

Edwards frame began to tremble slightly, as if he was controlling himself from jumping on Emmett and ripping him to shreds. I took his hand quickly and he flashed me a quick smile.

We walked slowly towards the front only thinking about the horrors Emmett and in store for us...

AN-Chloe- aww poor jazzy baby, ditch Alice and come with me, I'm way more psychic than her

Heather- (restraining Chloe) we talked about this Chloe, I know you love him and everything but he lives in forks and we live in England

Chloe- *^&£ (£*&"&*"&£*£&$&£*£&"!"£

Heather – wow, your vocabulary is rather extensive Chloe

Chloe- Why thank you Heather and thank you to all who have reviewed it makes us feel special


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to our amazing reviewers

SHOUT OUTS TO...Chalger, Jamstar4eva, s8a8z8z8i8e, XxBeckiixX, TwilightFreak12 and Isle Esme

DISCLAIMER- Heather- Jasper, I know own you

(Chloe walks in with Steph)- OMG WAT THE HELL IS THIS!

Heather-uuummmm....

Chloe- I OWN JASPER NOT YOU!!

Stephenie Meyer- actually I own him and everyone else.... MWHAHAHAHA

Chloe + Heath- Ew

WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

As we walked to the front of the hall I heard whispers and mutters all around us. Edward growled quietly and I remembered he must have heard all of these sounds much more clearly and in their thoughts as well. I gripped his hand tighter and he glanced shyly at me, like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, I smiled back at him and tried to convey my thoughts to him, and it STILL wouldn't work

But then again all of the things I've thought about him, (especially when I saw him naked that one time when I went into his bathroom, let me just say 'Wow' (you know what I mean * wink *wink)).

Whilst I was thinking about my boyfriends gorgeous physique I forgot where I was and I fell over face first onto the steps

It was a really good job that Edward was their or my nose would be in my brain right now. All I ended up with was a bruised ego and a blush on my cheeks, oh and also Emmett rolling around on the floor laughing at me. Edward pulled me to his side and continued up the steps to a still laughing Emmett.

'Thank you Bella for your graceful entrance to the stage, so shall we carry on?' he said trying (and failing) to hide his laughter. My blush deepened as I nodded my head yes and buried myself deeper into Edwards's side. I could practically feel Edwards's eyes burning into Emmet's amused face

'Anyway, what I need you two to do is put your hand in this box and pull it out to show everyone' Emmett said mischievously. Because it looked like Edward was going to chop off a part of Emmett that he loved I bravely put my hand in the box.

There were many little items, all in little packets, so I pulled one out and screamed, dropping the wrapper containing the thing on the floor. Emmett started laughing and Edward crouched slightly towards him for making us do this horrible HORRIBLE thing. As people realised what it was they started to giggle slightly, it was an anxious sound, not at all comforting. HOW COULD EMMETT MAKE ME PICK UP A...

AN: sorry, we wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger for you guys

remember to review and we will give you a shout out (if you want tho) ( tell us in the review ) lol xx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Heather-wowee Eddie boy, that is some fine ass you got there!

Chloe- Heather, what the hell are you doing you freak, oh and also, have you seen my

Life size cut out of naked Edward? I can't find it anywhere....

Heather- ummmm... no (thinks to herself ' I wish I had the real thing')

Yeah that's right WE DONT OWN TWILIGHT

A CONDOM!! A FREAKING CARDBOARD BOX OF CONDOMS!! How could Emmett make me touch it? How could he, the stupid freak of nature vampire!! Edwards face still hadn't relaxed and mine was slowly turning into the same mask of hate and embarrassment.

I started to feel a small sliver of something in the pit of my stomach. I looked in the audience and saw Jasper looking so uncomfortable he might burst, but it appeared that it wasn't embarrassment that made my stomach muscles tighten and had an extreme urge to touch Edward.... Oh no.....

Jasper could feel the emotions of everyone in this room, and a few people appeared to be thinking about more than just a screaming girl on stage , frightened of even touching a condom, oh no, they were thinking about what they had DONE with the condom. And jasper could feel it all, but he couldn't control it anymore and was projecting it too the audience.

I looked up to see Edward staring at Jasper so intensely it was as if he was trying to control his mind instead of just read it! All of a sudden Jasper stands up and grabs Alice by the hand a takes her outside. I wonder what they are gonna do?

A/N Chloe- aww poor jazzy baby

Heather-hey he's mine

Chloe- uhhhh... no

Heather- uhhhh yeh

Chloe-HEY LOOK NAKED EDWARD!

Heather- omg where ' turns around'

Chloe- runs off with jasper

Heather- Aww! How does she get me every time?

And thanks to all our reviewers! We hope you carry on!


	5. Chapter 5

AN- thanks to all the reviewers, and were sorry we haven't updated in a while but we just had a holiday! And then the story went on hiatus whilst we did our exams , which we are glad to say we passed :D

DISCLAIMER- Heather- Jazzy baby you know I own you!

Jasper- You is right! You're sooo much better than Chloe!

Chloe- (Comes in with a rocket launcher) NO YOU DONT!!

Heather & Jasper- (scream and run away)

we unfortunately don't own twilight :(

A wave of lust so powerful shot through my body and I felt weak to my knees, I also grew extremely aware of the sexy man that was my boyfriend standing less than a metre away from me. All of a sudden I heard a noise like a plunger, and I turned my head to see about five couples, including Mike and Jessica making out so fiercely it looked as if they were gonna suck each other's faces off! Ew , that much tongue should be considered illegal , but then again , so should the thoughts I was having about my boyfriend ( if you know what I mean ). Edwards eyes even went dark with lust and just as I was about to pounce on my man I heard a crack from outside and I realised what Alice and jasper were '' getting up to''

Oh My Gosh, that was why I was feeling so lustful, it was jaspers fault !! he was sending out waves of lust and had to get rid of them somehow , so he dragged Alice outside so he could.... but he's still projecting all of 'that' lust into the hall !! wow , I'm clever today, but also lustful , which isn't a good combination...

I felt a rock hard hand slide down my waist and onto my butt , omg ! EDWARD JUST TOUCHED MY BUTT !! I looked up to him but he had his eyes closed and other hand pinching the bridge of his nose, a sign I've realised as when he is trying to control himself, or when he's deep in thought , I heard him mumble under his breath

'' no , cant , impure, impure , stop it , impure, but she wan- no , cant, impure !'' this made me giggle and Edward looked at me , taking my breath away and just as he was about to kiss me he sighed and relaxed his tense frame. Dammit !! why could jasper have just waited one more minute ?

' Rose, Rose, ROOOOOOSE? ' Emmett shouted from next to us , id actually forgotten where we were , and as I looked towards Emmett and rose I saw that rose wasn't actually there , and poor Emmett was standing alone in nought but black jeans and shoes . Rose had apparently ran away when jasper had gotten his ' release'

The coach was looking rather flustered and called the entire room to order , most of the couples had been having a heavy make out session and one girl was actually looking for her t-shirt on the floor ! Wow, these hormonal teenagers.

Now all I had to worry about was how the hell the Cullen's were gonna explain this one !

AN -we hope you've enjoyed :) were really sorry we haven't updated in ages , but we have been extremely busy :)

PLEASE R&R

P.S this is the penultimate chapter ( the next chapter will be the ending basically :))


	6. AN : Sorrrrry :

AN

Sorry , we know that you hate these because we do to but after a few months of homework , holidays and general busy-ness we have decided to take down awkward moments.....

AND PUT UP A BRAND NEW REWRITE !!

I know

its awesome isn't it

well

we will have the new version up VERY

soon

as long as our evil French teacher doesn't give us any more of le devoirs , C'EST AFFREUX !!

anyway , enough of the French rant

so to all those fans , please enjoy the next few weeks :)

WE LOVE YOU ALL

from Chloe +& Heather

:)


End file.
